


Hurt

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: After the death of Trevor's father, an unlikely face offers comfort.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely tobeconspicuous for betaing!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

There are moments that alter the course of people's lives, events that trigger something, that change it. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. His father’s funeral was  of those turning points for Trevor Langan.

He tossed a white rose upon the mahogany coffin, it landed among the yellow carnations that his sister and brother had lovingly dropped into the grave. The other mourners, his father’s  business partners , his  friends, had disappeared . They had moved on to the wake back at the house that Trevor had been  raised in, the house that he hated with every single fibre of his being. 

Rafael Barba was the only person left. The ADA stood beside him, his salt and pepper hair damp from the intermittent downpour. He was wearing a black calf length coat. The one that Trevor was always used to seeing him in when they bumped into each other on the steps of the courthouse, exchanging greetings as if they were mere acquaintances. 

"You didn't have to come ,” Trevor said quietly ; his hands clasped in front of him, his dark head bowed as he stared down at the glossy, rain speckled coffin. 

Rafael replied in the same low tone. "Yes, I did." 

It felt like eons since he had heard the other man’s voice so full of emotion. His brain flickered back to that night, the very last one when the two of them were tangled up in Rafael’s sheets. He remembered roving hands and desperate kisses, the urgency in their love making because they had both known that it would be the last time, the last time that Trevor would ever whisper the words “I love you”.

Rafael's fingertips trailed along the inside of his wrist and Trevor shivered underneath his touch. He remembered the things his hands could do to a man ,  the things Rafael had done to him so long ago. There hadn't been another man who had come close to him in their time apart. 

"Rafi , " he whispered, tilting his head towards the other man, allowing their eyes to meet. 

All of the emotions that Trevor had been trying to bury forced their way up from deep down inside of his chest. He felt that grief bearing down on him, crushing him underneath it’s momentous weight. He tried to swallow past the ache that was lodged in his throat and found he couldn’t. His eyes were stinging, he could feel the tears leaking from his eyes and he was powerless to stop them.

Rafael stepped forward, his expression full of woe as his arms looped around the taller man’s waist, drawing him into the shelter of his arms. Trevor buried his face into the curve of Rafael’s neck, inhaling that familiar cedar wood scent, the one that made Trevor feel right at home. He took solace in this moment, in the man he had once loved. The man he still loved.

Already he could feel his control slipping away, his entire body shuddered as the first sob claimed him. He didn’t recogni ze the noise that left his throat, there was this just this crippling agony eating him up from the inside.

"I'm sorry Trevor , " Rafael whispered, cradling the other man close. “I’m so God damn sorry.”

Trevor raised his head, his eyes glistening as he met Rafael’s gaze. He had always been the strong one, he had always done the right thing no matter how hard it was. 

Rafael’s hand came to cup his cheek, Trevor leaned into his touch savouring the intimacy of it. It had been such a long time since he had allowed himself to want something like this. He craved that connection, craved Rafael and the sanctuary that came with the other man. 

His heart was pounding against his ribs as his gaze lowered to Rafael’s lips, his skin was beginning to prickle with anticipation as Rafael’s firm hands smoothed over Trevor’s arms through the material of his overcoat. 

It started out tentative.  Trevor's lips barely brushed Rafael’s, and for the first time in what felt like forever he felt alive. His nerves were on fire, his body tightening as he felt Rafael respond to the kiss. His hand cradled the back of Trevor’s neck, drawing him even closer into his loving form, deepening the kiss.  

Their wet clothes crushed together as the two of them became absorbed in the moment. Trevor wanted this so badly, he wanted to forget all of the stupid reasons the two of them had broken up and let himself be consumed by Rafael once more.

The two of them broke apart,  and  Trevor’s forehead came to rest upon Rafael’s . His eyes closed as Rafael’s thumb ghosted over his apple of his cheek.

"You‘re not alone." He whispered, lips pressing a tender kiss to the corner of Trevor’s mouth. "I'm here now."

 


End file.
